hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Netero/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Netero character.png|Isaac Netero head shot Isaac Netero 2011 Design.jpg|Netero's 2011 design Netero_sports_wear_2011.jpg|Netero's sports wear Netero 2012.PNG|Isaac Netero Hunters Association silhouette.png|Isaac Netero appears in a silhouette with other Hunters Killuaagainstnetero.jpg|Killua tries to take the ball Rhythm-echo.jpg|Killua shows off his Rhythm Echo Animosity2.JPG|Stare down Hisoka interviewed by netero.jpg|Netero interviews Hisoka 19 - Netero and Killua.png|Netero teases Killua during the Final Exam Netero prepares to eradicate the Ants.png|Netero prepares to eradicate the Ants Morel Netero and Knov arrive.png|Netero arrives in NGL with Morel and Knov One Wish × And × Two Promises.png|The Chairman is amused Netero vs 'Hormiguas Quimeras'.jpg|Chairman Netero surrounded by Chimera Ant Corpses. HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-92480pmkv snapshot 0307 20130817 111227.png|Netero in top sports wear Meruem Vs Netero.jpg|Isaac Netero vs Meruem Netero-16.jpg|A determined Netero 102 - Netero aura.png|Netero's tremendous aura 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Hunters against the Chimera Ants King and his Royal Guard Netero Zeno ep111.png|Isaac Netero and Zeno Zoldyck sliding down the dragon lance 111 - Neferpitou vs Netero.png|Netero confronts Neferpitou 111 - Netero Bad Move.png|"That's a bad move, little ant." 111 - Young Netero.png|Young Netero 112 - Meruem passes through Netero and Zeno.png|The King passes through Zeno and Netero 113 - Netero.png|Netero points where Neferpitou is 114 - The Division.png|The division of the King from his palace Netero's Guanyin Bodhisattva.png|Netero's Guanyin Bodhisattva FirstHand.png|First Hand ThirdHand.png|Third Hand MeruemVS Netero.png|Netero VS Meruem Netero - 122.png|Netero - 122 A shocked Netero.png|A shocked Netero 125 - Netero waits.png|Netero waits for his opponent 125 - Netero Ninety-Ninth hand.png|Ninety-Ninth hand gesture Tsukumo no Te.png|Ninety-Ninth Hand 125 - Meruem vs Netero.png|Netero vs the King in the underground tomb 125 - Young Netero.png|Netero in his youth Netero Heart.png|Netero thanking the King 126 - Meruem vs Netero 2.png|Netero vs Meruem - 126 (1) 126 - Zero Hand.png|Netero attacks with Zero Hand 126 - Netero on the edge of death.png|Netero on the verge of death Hyakushiki Kanon face.png Netero's_portrait.png|Isaac Netero's Portrait in his office. |-|1999 Anime= Netero99.png|Isaac Netero in 1999 Netero 1999.png|Netero arrives Ep10 1999.png|Netero intervenes during the 2nd exam 11c.jpg|Mocking Gon and Killua during the ball game Ep12 1999.png|Gon and Killua before Netero 12.jpg|Gon plants a hit Ep26 1999 Hisoka and Netero.png|Netero interviews Hisoka Episode 80.png|Netero passes Killua |-|Manga= YoungNetero.jpg|Isaac Netero in his youth NeteroPray.png|A younger Netero praying Young Netero 2.jpg|in training Neterointroduction.png|The chairman's introduction Jumpnetero.png|Netero jumps Chap 199 - Netero, Morel and Knov.png|Chairman Netero, Morel and Knov meet Killua outside NGL Netero during the Chimera Ant arc.JPG|Netero's "Heart" shirt Netero vs Meruem colored volume 28.png 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva face colored volume 28.png|Netero's Guanyin Bodhisattva Image 38.png|Netero stops his right leg's bleeding Netero First Hand.jpg|First Hand Netero's Nen Third Hand.jpg|Third Hand Ninety-Ninth Hand.jpg|Ninety-Ninth Hand Zero_color_volume_28.png|Zero Hand Netero's pose when unleashing the Zero Hand.png|Netero's pose when unleashing the Zero Hand Isaac Netero about to use the miniature rose.jpg|Netero's "sacrifice" Chap 339 - netero's picture.png|Netero's picture in his office MDAxMg .jpg|Netero shows his superior mastery of Nen neteroxaura.jpg|Netero's terrifying side scares the King Hyakushiki Kanon-2.png Isaac Netero-341.png Netero in Dark Continent.png Dwarfed.png |-|Chapter Covers= Chapter 14 cover.png Last_Words.png Netero training.jpg|Younger Netero during his training 268 The King.png 271 Separation.jpg 291 Soliloquy.jpg 292 Hidden Agenda.jpg 297 The Last.jpg 298 Rose.jpg Chapter 311.png |-|Volume Covers= Volume22cover.jpg|Volume 22 Volume27cover.jpg|Volume 27 Volume 29.JPG|Volume 29 HxH Treasure 10.png|Isaac Netero in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 10 |-|Openings & Endings = Netero in Departure! -second version-.png|Netero in fourth opening Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Netero in fifth ending theme Isaac Netero in Departure!.png|Isaac Netero in Departure! |-|Merchandise= NeteroMBH.jpg |-|Movies= Netero vs Jed the last mission.png|Isaac Netero vs Jed in the Last Mission vlcsnap-2013-11-25-16h15m01s74.png|A younger Netero vlcsnap-2013-11-25-16h13m28s230.png|Netero is his earlier youth |-|Other Media= Chimera ant arc poster.png|Netero on the Chimera Ant arc poster Hunter x Hunter Battle Allstars.png|Isaac Netero on Hunter × Hunter Battle Allstars theme XKXIlfW.jpg Netero portrayal in Shironeko Project.png Netero portrayal 2 in Shironeko Project.png Netero_-_Shironeko_Project_Design.png|Shironeko Project 3D design Netero_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Netero_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png R Cards xNetero01.jpg|Netero Card 04 xNetero02.jpg|Netero Card 05 xNetero03.jpg|Netero Card 06 xNetero04.jpg|Netero Card 07 Netero Card 08 R.jpg|Netero Card 08 80 xNetero06.jpg 69 xNetero05.jpg 70 xNetero06.jpg SR Cards 12 xNetero07.jpg 13 xNetero08.jpg 45 xNetero09.jpg 46 xNetero10.jpg 58 xNetero11.jpg 59 xNetero12.jpg 69 xNetero13.jpg 70 xNetero14.jpg 77 xNetero15.jpg 78 xNetero16.jpg 83 xNetero17.jpg neterocard1.jpg|Netero Card 01 85 xNetero19.jpg 90 xNetero20.jpg 91 xNetero21.jpg 97 xNetero22.jpg 98 xNetero23.jpg Netero Card- (7).png Netero Card- (5).png -Card--HxH-- (3).png Issac card121.jpg Netero Card- (13).png Netero card124.jpg SSR Cards 29 xNetero24.jpg 30 xNetero25.jpg 45 xNetero26.jpg 46 xNetero27.jpg 49 xNetero28.jpg 50 xNetero29.jpg 59 xNetero30.jpg 60 xNetero31.jpg 68 xNetero32.jpg 69 xNetero33.jpg 07 xNetero&Meruem 1.jpg 08 xNetero&Meruem 2.jpg Meruem And Netero Card kira.jpg tumblr_nhp0pwx50k1r1ccfvo1_500.jpg tumblr_nhp0pwx50k1r1ccfvo2_500.jpg Netero and Zeno Card.png Zeno_and_Netero_Card_121.png HxHCard (11).png Netero Card- (17).jpg Netero Card- (18).jpg Netero_Card_18_Kira.jpg netero card 01.png Card765.jpg netero card 04.png netero card 05.png natero card 02.png netero card 03.png Card 872.jpg Netero Card 711.jpg Netero_Card_711_Kira.jpg Netero card 06.png Netero Card124.jpg Isaac Card121.jpg Isaac_Card121 (2).jpg Isaac_Card121_Kira.jpg Netero card123.jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (216).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (478).jpg Netero Card 128.png Netero Card 128+.jpg Netero Card 128+.png Netero card127.png Netero card127+.png Netero card127 kira.png LR Cards 3rd Anniversary ver - Card+++.jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR(plus*3) Card.png Netero Card 2.jpg|Card 02 Netero LR+ Card.png Netero LR Kira Card.png netero card LR 01.png Netero LR+ Card (2).png Hunter Examiner LR Card.png Hunter Examiner LR Card (Kira).png Netero LR Card 3.png Netero LR Card 3 (Kira).png Netero_Christmas_LR_Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (341).jpg Netero_Christmas_LR_Card_(Kira).png Puppets Hunter Examiner LR Chibi.png Netero LR Chibi 3.png Netero chibi 01.png Netero chibi 02.png Netero chibi 03.png Netero chibi 04.png Netero_Christmas_LR_Chibi.png Netero Card- (1).png HxHCard (10).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (33).png Netero Card- (6).png Netero Card- (2).png Netero Card- (3).png Netero Card- (4).png Netero Card- (8).png Netero Card- (9).png Netero Card- (11).png Netero Card- (12).png Netero Card- (14).png Netero Card- (15).png Netero Card- (10).png HxH Cards-4- (4).png